Many persons have physical disabilities of various types that cause them to loose strength in their arm and leg muscles. Such persons often have difficulty of getting into and out of a bathtub to bathe. These persons usually require the assistance of another person. Due to the high sidewall of the bathtub and lack of full coordination of the physically impaired person, the act of entering and leaving a bathtub is still difficult and injury can occur.
Heretofore, various devices have been patented for assisting handicapped or physically impaired persons into and out of bathtubs. For example, U.S. Patent No. 3,714,672 to Condon relates to a device having a seat which is pivotably mounted to a frame. Through a hydraulic mechanism, the seat can be raised or lowered into a bathtub. The seat moreover is pivotal with regard to movement over and away from a bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,304 to Loren relates to a bathing device for invalid persons. The device contains a seat which can be swung from aside a bathtub to a position over the bathtub. The seat furthermore can be raised or lowered as can the entire bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,108 to Feyerherm relates to a portable bath lift having a hydraulic means which is securely fastened to a bathtub. A seat is swingably mounted to move from a position aside the bathtub to a position over the bathtub. The seat can be raised or lowered and contains a footrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,030 to Cassell, et al relates to bath seat lift wherein a hydraulic post is fastened to a bathtub to provide vertical movement of a seat attached thereto. The seat is also pivotally attached to the hydraulic post.
A common disadvantage of such prior art devices is a suitable leg support for raising or lowering a persons legs or a stanchion which is mounted separate and independently of a bathtub is not provided. A further disadvantage is that the prior art devices interfere with the normal use of the bathing device.